Why Me?
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: Lucius wants his 'best friend' Severus to go with him to a Death Eater meeting. Severus is hesitant. To prove his good intentions, Lucius tells him why only Severus can go with him. Lucius/Severus. Still in school. Slash!


_This story was written for the **Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews **Competition, Round One. _

_Lucius and Severus are a little OOC, and I changed the time-line around so their both in their seventh year. Implied Lucius/Sirius, Lucius/Regulus, Lucius/Remus, and Lucius/Half of the student body. I always thought of him having a Gryffindor fetish XD_

_Warnings: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. May seem like manipulation, though it's not. Slash. Rated for a reason! Don't like, don't read!_

_Disclaimer: While I am blonde and my entire family originates from places in Europe, I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own this story. *sniffles* I keep thinking it will get easier everytime I say it, but it doesn't!_

* * *

><p><strong>Why Me? by Kiki<strong>

His head was bent over a heavy tome, black, seemingly greasy hair, curtaining his face. Obsidian eyes were latched on the text, carefully blank. No one noticed Severus Snape as he lounged under the willow, facing Black Lake. No one noticed, that is, besides a young man with platinum blond hair, steel grey eyes watching Severus. If one was paying attention to either one, they may have noticed the immense sadness lurking in the dark haired boy's eyes, or the concern and longing floating in the blond aristocrat's.

Lucius Malfoy crept closer to the boy, constantly glancing around at the various people scattered across the lawns. They paid him no mind, all caught up in their own petty little problems. But that was just how he liked it.

Obviously coming to some kind of decision, Lucius' back straightened, acting his part as he strode over to the willow, to the sallow skinned boy, the soft spring wind causing his fair hair to flutter back. Severus' eyes didn't move from his book, didn't glance up to see Lucius' superior pose as he towered over the dark haired wizard.

"Lucius, my answer is still no." His voice was silky, yet firm, washing over the blond man, who scowled and took a seat next to his friend. One pale hand reached up to snatch the book out of his hands, marking the page and setting it down on the other side of him to reveal a worn _'Advanced Potions' _text.

"Severus, my friend, you don't even know what I was going to say. You do know what they say about assumptions, don't you?" His voice was light, teasing his friend. Severus' lips twitched up, as if fighting a smile, only to settle on a smirk. Lucius' eyes darted down to the pale lips for a moment, before darting back up to lock on the dark eyes.

"Of course I do. But are you saying I was wrong to assume this is about the meeting?" Formalities dropped, and he suddenly sounded very tired, weary, leaning to the side so he was resting on the blonde's shoulder. Lucius sighed, a hand going up to run through the surprisingly silky black strands of his friend's hair.

"Please, just come with me? I… I don't want to do this alone." He admitted, as if it were a weakness. "You _know _what my father will do if I haven't joined by the end of the year." Severus sighed, yes, he did know.

"But you won't be alone. Several of your lackeys would stumble over themselves to join the Dark Lord. Why not go with one of them?" The hand in his hair froze, and Severus opened his eyes to gaze up at him. "Why me?"

"You're my best friend, Severus. Why _not_ you?" Lucius spoke stiffly, obviously hiding something, though his hand resumed it's petting.

"You have tons of friends. Pick one of them, or tell me why. If you tell me… I'll go with you. I promise." Severus spoke softly, as if not to scare him, though he caught the interested gleam in Lucius' eyes.

"True. I could take Evan, Avery, or even Regulus. But I want _you_, my best friend, to come. Why? Why don't you take a guess, Severus, as to why I would pick _you,_ of all people." Lucius mouth curled up into a smirk, and Severus relaxed slightly. This was natural, a game they'd play at times.

"Let me guess… It is because of my stunningly good looks?" Severus questioned in a wry, sarcastic tone. Lucius chuckled softly.

"Perhaps, but not the main reason. Try again, Snape." There was a small change from the usual, something Severus picked up in. His tone, instead of the usual haughty, arrogant voice he used while playing this game, was playful, bordering on… seductive? Severus had only heard him use that voice on a few people, some being the Black brothers and Lupin. He usually didn't have to actually _seduce _anyone - he could have whoever he wanted in bed, and he knew it.

"My superior intellect, then?" He said, voice turning breathy at the end, to his dismay. Lucius had leaned closer, till their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Mmm, no, I don't believe it's that either. I guess I'll just have to tell you, then." _Definitely seductive…_ His mouth moved next to his ear, breath tickling his neck.

"Why, I believe it's because I'm falling in love with you." Soft, plump lips were on his then, and Severus couldn't bring himself to protest. Their lips moved together soundlessly, Lucius' tongue darting out to brush against Severus' thin lips, which opened willingly for him. The kiss deepened as Lucius tongue traced Severus' mouth, stroking the other's for a moment before sucking it into his own. Severus' hands glided up to grip behind his neck, finger's playing with the blond strands, while Lucius' own hands had moved downwards to grab his narrow hips. A sharp tug had Severus firmly seated in his lap, and together they moaned in unison. Severus pulled back first, only to rest their foreheads together, breathing harshly.

"So will you come with me?" Lucius spoke, and couldn't resist playfully tightening his grip, his hips rolling up against his companions. They both moaned at the contact.

"But of course." Severus' breathed, mouth latching onto Lucius' neck, who whimpered softly and tilted his head to the side, giving his talented mouth better access. "I'm in love with you, too." The next moment, he was being dragged back to the Slytherin dorms, Potions book lying forgotten in the grass.

* * *

><p><em>Umm... Yeah. My first major kiss scene. Hope it's okay...<em>

_Words in Story: 934_

_Words including A/Ns: 1,169_

_Review, please!_


End file.
